Animals a NaruSasu fanfic
by werewolf-twilight
Summary: Naruto's stuck in detention and then guess who comes along to save him from the boredom. I'm horrible at summaries, but please read. Warning: Yaoi and fairly strong language.


Hey everybody, this is my first fan fiction! It wasn't the one that I intended to come out with first, but it the other one is taking a lot longer to write than I had originally thought it would. The song "Animals" by Nickelback inspires this story.

Warning: This is YAOI. Don't like, don't read. This is a NaruSasu fanfic meaning Naruto is seme and Sasuke is uke. There will be a partial lemon. Please don't leave negative reviews about the yaoi. I'll take actual criticism, but please if you don't like yaoi you've already been warned so don't take it out on my or anyone else's stories.

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Naruto characters nor the song " Animals" by Nickelback.**

**Note: Please tell me how I did on the story and I hope you enjoy.**

(Song Starts)

I, I'm driving black on black/ Just got my license back/ I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track/ I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride/ because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight/ I'm driving past your house/ while you were sneaking out/ I got the car door opened up so you could jump in on the run/ Your mom don't know that you were missing/ She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing/ Screamin'/ No, we're never gonna quit/ ain't nothing wrong with it/ Just acting like we're animals/ No, no matter where we go/ 'cause everybody knows/ we're just a couple animals/ so come on baby get in/ get in, just get in/ check out the trouble we're in

(Story Starts)

Naruto sat staring out of the classroom window. ' Damn detention is boring.' He thought to himself. Then he saw a car drive up. He smirked, grabbed his things and raced out the door. He was outside in a flash and ran to the already opened car door. He leaped in and shut the door behind him. As the car sped off, he looked over to the driver. Obsidian eyes gazed back at him.

" Detention again, eh dobe?" the driver asked.

" Whatever, you know I'm just keeping up appearances teme." Naruto replied. The raven-haired man snorted.

" Why don't you just turn in your homework and lie about your grades?" the raven asked.

" Sasuke, I already do that. The reason I'm in detention is because I'm a delinquent prankster who skips class." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed.

" Why am I dating you again?" Naruto smirked.

" Because of this.." he whispered in Sasuke's ear. He kissed down Sasuke's neck stopping at the juncture between neck and shoulder; where he nibbled and licked at a sensitive spot, making Sasuke let out a small gasping moan. Naruto sucked on the spot then bit down hard, earning a gasp of pain from Sasuke; then he licked the wound to soothe the pain. Naruto looked down at his boyfriend's pants and saw a slight bulge. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and leaned down.

Naruto chuckled, " Did you plan on having "fun" today Sasuke? It's not like you to go commando." Sasuke's face flushed crimson.

" I forgot to do the laundry!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to defend himself. Naruto just smirked and looked at Sasuke's rising manhood hungrily. Sasuke's cock twitched in response to the intense gaze.

(Song Start)

You're beside me on the seat/ Got your hands between my knees/ And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze/ It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear/ But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears/ By now, no doubt, that we were heading south/ I guess nobody ever told her not to speak with a full mouth/ 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch/ It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch/ I'm screamin'/ No, we're never gonna quit/ ain't nothing wrong with it/ Just acting like we're animals/ No, no matter where we go/ 'cause everybody knows/ we're just a couple of animals/ So come on baby get in/ get in, just get in/ Look at the trouble we're in

(Story Start)

Naruto leaned down once more and was about to take Sasuke's cock into his mouth, but instead just blew on the tip. Sasuke let out a whimpering cry. Naruto moved his tan hand down to Sasuke's cock and gently ran his fingers up and down its length. The car sped up slightly. Naruto then fully gripped Sasuke's raging erection and gave a light squeeze. The speed needle jumped up from 80 to 90 miles an hour, causing the car to jerk forward. Naruto continued to tease his poor raven-haired boyfriend by stroking his throbbing cock slowly and gently. Sasuke moan in frustration.

Naruto pumped Sasuke until he was dripping with pre-cum, then Naruto leaned down and licked the tip of Sasuke's cock.

" Ahhhh, n..Naruto stop, ahh, teasing." Sasuke was struggling to keep focused on the road. Naruto smirked before taking all of Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke pressed down on the gas pedal. Naruto continued to suck Sasuke off, when he was struck by an idea. An evil grin slowly spread across his face. Sasuke was too out of it to notice. While Naruto was sucking he began to hum lowly. The vibrations ran up the length of Sasuke's cock; the car swerved to the side.

" d...Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, while Naruto snickered in the background. Naruto sat up and nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe.

" You know you love it." He whispered huskily. An electric shock shot up Sasuke's spine and a small mew escaped his lips. He saw the train tracks up head and pulled over. Naruto smiled at him, a possessive aura pervading around him.

(Song Start)

We were parked out by the tracks/ we're sitting in the back/ and we just started getting busy/ when she whispered "What was that?"/ the wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are/ and that was when she started screaming/ "That's my dad outside the car!"/ Oh please, the keys, there not in the ignition/ must have wound up on the floor while we was switching our positions/ I guess they that she was missing/ as I try to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing/ Screamin/ No, we're never gonna quit/ ain't nothing wrong with it/ just acting like we're animals/ no, no matter where we go/ 'cause everybody knows/ we're just a couple animals/ so come on baby get in/ we're just a couple animals/ get in, just get in/ ain't nothing wrong with it/ check out the trouble we're in/ get in, just get in

(Story Start)

They crawled into the backseat and Naruto captured Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke kissed back eagerly. Naruto slid Sasuke's shirt up and ran his hands up Sasuke's smooth, hard, muscular chest. He pinched the pink nipples, eliciting a gasp from his flushed boyfriend. Naruto took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's back, digging his nails into Naruto's back as their tongues swirled in an erotic, hypnotic dance.

They broke for air and pulled off their remaining clothes. Sasuke lay back on the seat and spread himself before Naruto. Naruto took a moment to look at the sight so graciously set before him. Naruto held three fingers up to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke shook his head.

" I don't want to wait to be prepared, just fucking take me already!" Naruto sat back in surprise, then smiled down at Sasuke lovingly. About five seconds later the smile turned into a fatalistic grin. He lined his erection up with Sasuke's opening. He then eased in; Sasuke hissed in pain, but Naruto didn't stop until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his pupils dilated from pain and lust. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke slowly and then once the head was near the entrance he shoved back in quickly. Sasuke's back arched up off of the seat. Naruto pulled out again, only slightly faster than the first time and pushed in at a quicker pace. He slowly sped up and soon Sasuke was pushing down to meet Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto quickly turned Sasuke over so that he was on his hands and knees. There was a small "clink" and thud that went unnoticed by either man. Naruto resumed the former pace and then sped up.

"Ahhhh..mmmmh..n..Naruto.." pant, pant, " again." Sasuke pleadingly screamed. Naruto obliged and hit the same spot again, only this time he hit harder. Sasuke moaned and screamed like a wanton whore.

"CRUNCH."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked while Naruto slowed his thrusts.

" I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Naruto said as he was about to pick back up the pace.

" Oh shit! It's Kakashi and Iruka!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto stopped, pulled out and then grabbed his and Sasuke's pants; throwing Sasuke's to him as he slid his own on. Naruto reached for the ignition, so that he could start the car and get them out of there.

The keys weren't in the ignition.

" Fuck!" Naruto said as he looked for the keys. The passenger door opened. Naruto looked over and saw a fuming Iruka.

" Heh..hey Iruka, how's it going?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

" Don't you "hey Iruka" me. You skipped detention and came out here to have sex! Do you know how much trouble we'll both be in? You *imbecile!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

" But Iruka you know that the only reason I'm in detention is because I'm a prankster and skip class." Naruto argued.

" Yeah and you get into fights, talk back to teachers, smoke on school grounds, use vulgar language," " Everyone uses vulgar language!" Naruto interjected. Iruka ignored him, " And not to mention that you groped someone in the hallway." Sasuke, who up until this point had been silent, looked at Naruto and with deadly and jealous venom lacing his voice he said, " What?!"

" Alright, for your information I did not grope her. There was a girl who liked me and she started to come onto me. When I rejected her advances, she ran off to Ebisu and claimed that I groped her." Under his breath he muttered " Bitch."

Sasuke sat back, satisfied that Naruto was telling the truth.

" Alright fine, but you can't deny the other ones." Iruka said.

" Yeah I know." Naruto replied while rolling his eyes.

" You have detention again tomorrow and we're going home. Now." With that said Iruka grabbed Naruto's wrist, dragging him toward the car. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and mouthed..

' We'll continue tomorrow after I finish detention.' Sasuke nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. Naruto looked back to the front and saw Kakashi leaning against his car and reading his ever-present " Icha Icha Paradise."

Naruto got into the back seat and looked back at Sasuke, who had started his own car. Sasuke looked back at him and they both shared a lustful smile. Kakashi watched their exchange and muttered under his breath, " Their like animals."

**Well that's the end. The * was for an inside joke between me and my friend. It's from Brian Regan in his comedy act called " Stupid in School." Imbisulon!(lol) Please review, thanks for reading.**


End file.
